Street Of Rage – The Raid Of The Razor Gang
by Amsomnia Studios
Summary: Another story, this one is told between 1 and 2, this is mainly about Adam and Eddie yet is also about some mystery girl, at the end is a half Prologue to my very last street of rage story, there is two more stories coming up someway along the way!


Prologue

Many stories have been told of the heroes of Wood Oak City, the city that was regularly plagued by gangs and hoodlums, a city in ruins most of times, yet always rescued by a couple of brave young and old heroes.

Yet some of the stories have been hidden, some of them too gruesome to be told, some of them too illogical to be told, one of those stories is this one.

There are many other stories kept secret all of them will unravel through time, in the end you will know the whole story, but for now prepare to learn some of it.

Some time before the second raid where Mr. X had returned to kill off the heroes some other guy had planned to take over the city, this story isn't really that gruesome yet it has been hidden for all these years because it involves the mayor of Wood Oak City, and the stories and legends told of that time had to be kept secret until now.

This story focuses mainly about the second real raid of Wood Oak City, before Mr. X came back to the streets and nearly took over everything, in this timeline Alex had left the police for some months to discover another way of living, Blaze was also not in the city at this time, at this time only Adam and his son Eddie was at the police force, these events happened a couple of months before Mr. X returned.

After the battle against Mr. X the city finally calmed down, people lived in peace and prospered, it seemed as if the gangs had finally stopped, this was the perfect time for a second raid, blaze and Alex had left so this was the perfect time, they just forgot all about Adam and Eddie, this is the story that follows the raid of the "Razor Gang" and their evil boss.

Thus Begins:

Street Of Rage – The Raid Of The Razor Gang

Table Of Contents

Prologue

Chapter I – Back In Action – Police Office

Chapter II – RaXox – Razor Turf

Chapter III – Rolling Skates – Wood Oak Slums

Chapter IV – Razor Crooks – Razor Entrance

Chapter V – Finale Confrontation

Ending

Chapter I – Back In Action – Streets Of Wood Oak City

At The Mayor's Office –

(Phone Ringing)

Mayor" Hello, this is the mayor…hello who is calling me….hello?

?" Heeh, yello mayor, my name is not of any use to you, turn around mayor, look at your window, because in a second or less someone will jump in and take you! Heeh."

As soon as the mayor turned his head around someone came through the window, the glass went everywhere, without even being able to see who it was the mayor was knocked out, even though the people in the building had heard the sound none of them could reach the mayor in time, as soon as they came into his office he wasn't there.

However on the table the henchmen had left a note, in it they explained that they didn't want any ransom, they weren't looking for money or anything, by the time that the police would arrive at the crime scene the mayor would already be dead, they just wanted to kill him for some nice and neat fun. "The Razor Gang" was written on the back and a taunting note that they wanted the police to send their best officers.

At The Police Station – Adam's Office –

Police Chief" Adam…ADAM!

Adam" …Yes chief, what is the matter, me and Eddie was taking a break you know, right now it is my break you know, so what is the matter."

The chief looked a little frustrated at Adam and Eddie sitting and talking, both of them really relaxed in their chairs, normally it wouldn't bother the chief much, Adam had always been a little harsh, like he didn't care much, but today the chief as you might've guessed wasn't in his best mood.

Police Chief" The mayor has been captured, by someone calling themselves the Razor Gang, they don't want ransom, they aren't there to gain anything, they just want to kill him for fun, that's what they wrote, however I believe that something more sinister is a foot, you and Eddie most find these henchmen and their boss before the mayor is killed, as of now your break is OVER."

Adam" THE MAYOR DAMN….Where are we to start, I mean where do we go to find out where these people are…I would have no such knowledge, but we must find them."

As the chief and Adam discussed what to do Eddie remembered having heard about a little group a little west of the city, in another part of Wood Oak City, a more relaxed place, where people could live in peace, yet it would seem that, that was over, Eddie tried and tried to recall more until he remembered the name of a small street that they had been delivering things in.

Eddie" I might know where they are, there is a little street in the west part of the city, get me a map right away…..yes see this is the police stations, this is the north center, the south center and the east center, but over here we have to west center, we usually don't do anything in these parts since they are almost never inhabited by crooks or gangs, this would be the place we should start."

Adam" I guess, I have always wondered why it is as peaceful and calm as it is at those parts, maybe because people keep quiet about the razor gang, we must get over there then."

Police Chief" Then hurry, you can get a ride by Stan, he is in the parking lot probably washing that car and restoring what you people destroy each damn week."

At The Parking Lot –

Adam and Eddie" Stan, the mayor has been captured by something called the razor gang, we must get to the west center, over at Raxox in a hurry, we don't have much time, they aren't demanding anything, they want to kill him for pleasure let us hurry."

Stan" Yeah I thought so, one more car to ruin, okay let us go, just let me know if you need my assistance on the battlegrounds, I will hurry the car over and protect you guys."

Adam" Don't you remember what happened last time we did that, you almost killed Alex with one of those assistances, this time we will do it by ourselves, we cannot afford to lose, it is only me and Eddie this time, so please as soon as we arrive step back and let us handle this okay."

Stan" Dammit….yeah sure."

Driving towards Raxox – inside the car –

Stan" You know it wasn't my fault that he got hurt, I mean he could've stood a different spot you know, and by the way it was not my idea in the beginning, it was blaze's idea."

Adam" Well Blaze isn't really here this time, she is off doing something, when she returns you can have it out with her, we aren't going to do this again okay, let us handle this."

Chapter II – RaXox – Razor Turf

RaXox Street Corner –

Stan" Are you sure that I shouldn't be here to help just a little, I mean it might come in handy, the chief probably wouldn't mind that much."

Adam" No, you know what happened, if we really need you in this we will call you I shall make sure of it, but for now you must return, this isn't a place for you, we cannot have the same thing happening again, you should know that."

As Stan drives away from Adam and Eddie they are both left all alone in the street, it is in the evening, and even though these streets usually are bustling with happy people it is like everything has died down, like no one had ever lived on those streets.

However in a black corner longer down the street a man is standing and selling something to some kid, the man has a neck bracelet filling with spikes, the kid has rollerblades but with actual blades on them, they haven't seen Adam and Eddie just yet and as Adam and Eddie tries to hide somewhere to listen in on their conversation a little further they spot them.

Spikeman" Heeeh, and who are these guys, I haven't seen anyone like you before on these streets, I guess you best be leaving now right son?"

Rollerblade Kid (Son)" Yeah, you best be getting away from these parts before we make sure you won't even be able to leave with them legs, this is not a place for anyone like you, these streets are all owned by us, the razor people, now get the hell away"

As soon as he yelled Get the hell away he came right at Eddie, and even though his blades looked sharp and he was fast he ended up laying down on the ground, a little bushed up, while Eddie just looked with a satisfying look.

Spikeman" No one hits my son like that, get over here you little piece of shit, I shall make sure you learn a little lesson or two haha."

Adam" I wouldn't do that, I sincerely wouldn't do that, what I would suggest you do instead is tell us where your boss is, where you have hidden the mayor, and why you want to kill him, and if not you will end up like your precious kid."

After Adam had taunted him, Spikeman jumped right at Adam, one kick after another, Adam got a few scratches, in the end however he got a little tired of what he thought was normally play time, he decided to kick him right in the face, Spikeman fell to the ground in an instant, after this Adam asked them where they would find their boss and the missing mayor, yet with no luck.

They didn't seem to care, they would die for their boss it would seem, Adam and Eddie decided to let them live, letting them hang off some signs in the streets and then they continues downwards the street, when they turned around to locate Spikeman in his son they weren't anywhere to be seen, somebody must've taken them when they turned around and walked away.

Adam" let us just move on, if we worry about some crooks we aren't ever going to find the mayor, we will never get this gang down, let us just continues…..look there is some steps down there, some stairs, let us see where it will lead us."

As they moved down the stairs, they heard people talking down at the end of the stairs, a girl was yelling and screaming, they began to run down, when they reached the ground they saw a huge busting man with two goons, both of them was holding the girl by their hands why the busting man was touching her.

Busting Man"…Who are you, just leave and we won't do you guys anything, leave now, don't look back, or my goons will strike both of you guys down right at this ground."

Adam" Heh, you guys are so pathetic, like I haven't beating up more than some small time crooks I think the best solution here is to let the girl go, without any bruises and then fight with just me, my boy here will go and wait, while I destroy all of you!"

The busting man and his goons decided to let go of the girl for a moment, while they laughed and almost fell down on their knees because of laughter, asking him if he was making a joke and if he was that dense in his head, he yelled out "FIGHT ME" Eddie took the girl in his hands and moved a little away from where Adam stood, he looked at them with a huge grin and then took his hands up to his face and readied his palms.

Busting Man" Heeh, you are dense, well Mike and Jason let us beat this little person and then kill his son, and lastly have our way with that cutie over there, we will make her our side dish."

Mike and Jason" Yeah boss sounds nice, really nice, then we can tell it to Shini afterwards our boss will be so pleased."

Busting Man" Heh yeah"

They came towards him with their fists, one fist from Jason went right into Adam and he fell, while Mike kicked him while he was down, he came up quickly again and took his fists right at his face again, guarding his face, and when Jason went for the second hit Jason got one right in the stomach then one in the face and fell unconscious onto the ground bleeding.

Mike came right at Adam but was met with a high and low kick, that pieced right through his body, he fell down, but quickly came up again, but before he could do anything he fell down again, Adam had punched him right in his stomach like he did it to Jason and then kicked him in the head, he flew some meters away and fell unconscious like his buddy.

Busting Man" You are strong, we could use someone like you on our team, but since you are just too dense and too damn ugly I will just have to kick your ass right here, AND RIGHT NOW!"

As Busting Man came towards Adam with his huge body he readied his hands, as well as his legs, but right before he could do anything Adam had done a high kick right into his face, he fell down on the ground and gave up, telling them where to go next, in the end he was a pussy.

Adam" Heeh, pathetic I got it right in the beginning, hehe, come on Eddie, and you who are you, can you go home by yourself, or do we have to walk you home."

Mystery Girl" Heey, I am not just somebody you know, and I am not that young you know, I can do this all by myself, thank you for helping me though, goodbye, we will meet again I promise."

Adam" Weird"

Eddie" You said it"

Chapter III – Rolling Skates – Wood Oak Slums

At Ground Level Near A Small Harbor –

Eddie" Does the ocean run the whole city or what, I mean every time we fight we end up walking such places like these, what is the deal with this city."

Adam" Wood Oak City and some of the cities here is on a continent not that big, ocean, water fills much of these places because it is somewhat of an island we live on, and it isn't a huge island, so many places are filled like this, there is a lot more Harbor then this one in this city believe me."

Eddie" Okay, whatever I just thought it was a little weird, let us just move on we don't have time for all these interruptions anyways, we must move fast if we are to secure the mayor, it would seem like these people aren't just playing around."

Adam and Eddie walked and walked until they came down a small alley, most of the alley was filled with water, or rather musk and some other gross stuff, they decided to keep going though, after walking through a lot of musk they finally came to some stairs, which took them up to some ground where they found a group of skaters, all of them was just waiting for Adam and Eddie.

As they came towards the skaters, they stopped them saying that it was their turf, and that they shouldn't have come, people higher up the line of the gang had heard of it and was beginning to get a little edgy, so the skaters had come to stop Adam and Eddie in their pursuit for the mayor, and these skaters meant business, everyone held a knife and had some kind of armor on their forehead.

Adam" Come on, I don't care if you have knives and stuff, just come on, I will beat all of you until you can't even stand up anymore, I am here to defeat everyone in our way that's what it is so come on"

The skaters came towards Adam and Eddie, one skater fell by the other, each one of them got a high kick, low kick, flying kick, many knocks to the head, head knocks, just about everything in order to knock them out, Adam and Eddie was beating them in a row, making sure they all fell to the ground, so that they could go on.

In the end everyone had fell to the ground, knives thrown aside, bodies laying waste, some gasping for their lives, some running away, in the midst of all these bad guys came their leader, the leader of the rolling gang, just a part of the Razor Gang, not their real boss but a small one at least.

Mid Boss" Heeh, I heard of you from Mike and Jason, I am part of the Razor gang, to get past me is to die, my name is Shini, I might not look that tough but I got enough to kick the hell out of your sorry asses, Adam and Eddie get ready for the ultimate beating, you guys will never reach the boss that's for sure."

Shini came running towards Adam, Adam tried doing a flying kick, then a high kick, yet nothing worked, Shini just threw him aside, Eddie came rolling with his roller skates, trying to jump high in the air and stomp just right into his body, yet as he came Shini just kicked him aside.

Shini" Heeh, they said you were tough, I guess they lied….nah they were probably just too weak heeh, you guys are pathetic how to you even think you stand a chance at the boss when you can't even get through me, heeh you are so weak"

Adam and Eddie tried standing but just couldn't, it seemed he had truly kicked their asses, as they tried moving they heard someone call out for Shini, it was the mystery girl she looked upon the two guys and said come on up, I guess I need to help you in this, come here Shini.

Shini" Oh what can you do, a girl haha, I am so worried, I mean really, no not really come here I shall crack you open it all ends here that's how it is."

As Shini came towards the girl she moved towards him, she didn't jump or try anything, but as soon as he tried to kick her she easily moved away, then she came back with a back kick and yelled to Adam and Eddie that she wanted their help.

Both of them came up from the ground and one kick by the other, since Shini was hurt a little it helped a lot, one kick, a lot more and finally Shini fell to the ground, he still laughed though, he decided however to tell them where to go next because he was sure that his boss would make sure that they wouldn't be able to leave anyways.

After knowing where to go Adam and Eddie walked with the girl and continued to stay so that they could do this together, it was probably to only and best way to survive the battle against the stronghold of the Razor Gang.

Chapter IV – Razor Crooks – Razor Entrance

Adam" Isn't this place a little small for a stronghold, really I was expecting something huge, these crooks always goes for something bigger, yet this one doesn't, that's kind of a little weird, this couldn't be good, what they heck could they really want…..could it truly only be for pleasure that they want to kill the mayor."

Mystery Girl" Hmm, it would seem like it, I mean they haven't shown any other reasons for capturing the Mayor, maybe that really is the only reason, but yeah a lot strange!"

They came at a door, it was rather small, it was open and no one was guarding it, no one was even in sight, it was just a long corridor, some windows here and their but nothing much more, it was just a long corridor with no one…nothing.

As they moved towards the corridor, past many windows, some pictures of people Stan came running towards them, his car was outside, quickly he ran over to Adam, Adam stopped and asked him what he was doing, why he came back, hadn't he told him that he should stay out of it this time.

Stan" Listen, this is an ambush, as soon as you turn the corridor you will see hundreds of crooks, they are waiting for you, the boss however isn't on this floor but a lot of crooks, I thought about it a lot, you cannot go in there alone, you guys might be three but you need a lot more, I can give you some support, you must take me with you for support."

They agreed but told Stan to keep a little away, as they walked to the end of the corridor they saw what Stan had told them, a lot of crooks, a whole lot of crooks, all standing and waiting to beat them up, there were windows on the second floor, here the boss sat in a chair, the mayor was cuffed unto another chair in the same room.

Adam" Okay, let's just do this, I mean we have tried something like this a little before you know, Stan use the bazooka just a little, I mean clear some out of the way, I know that sounds brutal but we haven't got any other choice."

Stan took the bazooka and fired at a big stone wall that held one room up, it fell towards the ground causing many of the crooks to fall and some even be smashed, after doing this he held a little back, Adam looked at him and gave him the thumps up, this time Stan had thought a little about it before he shot.

After doing these things the group ran right towards the whole group, one by one they fell, Adam and Eddie got little bruises while Stan was a little more injured but he could still walk, the girl didn't get any bruises yet had inflicted much pain to the many crooks.

After everyone had fell or had ran away from the turf in order to survive, the boss looked a little furious at the group and his own men, he jumped off the second story building done unto the ground that the group was standing at here he laughed a little.

His hair was all smudged, he looked a lot in raged, his clothes were ripped a little apart, his eyes cold and rather dark, he had gloves on that looked like they had screws on them, slowly he readied himself, while he laughed a little with his raged impression.

Chapter V – Final Confrontation

?" What they hell are you doing here, what they hell are you beating up my men for my girl, you come here, stop playing foul with these people, you were meant to help but not help when the plan was set into motion."

Mystery Girl" Coie shut up!, you should've known I would never go for this, you can't just kill the mayor, it won't bring it back, you should know this, it makes no sense to do these things, either stop or we will stop you brother, that's just how it is going to be."

Adam and Eddie" Wow, they are sister and brother (Adam) Yeah but then again doesn't it seem obvious I mean she acts a little like him, yet has a more justice side while he has the difference (Eddie) I guess (Adam)

Coie" Would you two shut up while we are talking here, listen girl, father always told us that in order to go on you must inflict vengeance on those who did something, you know this city killed our sister, It is only fair to kill the mayor."

Mystery Girl" Even father wouldn't get your own judgment, I mean what you are thinking it wouldn't do anything to kill off somebody else, face it! She is dead, there is nothing we can do about it, that's just how it is learn to live it, I have, it took me some years but I did."

Coie" I can't and I won't stand for someone you can, even if it is my sister, once I am done with my sister I will return to the mayor and slaughter him, maybe my reasons make no sense but they are mine, let's go then sister, let us fight, move away you three this is a battle only for family."

Adam and Eddie and Stan decided to move away since the girl would probably have yelled at them and told them to stay away, a distance away they looked at the brother and sister fighting each other while they discussed what had happened.

Adam" I don't get his reasons, I don't even think somebody would have reasons like that, normally they would do something more, this has got to be the weirdest reason I have ever been up for, right now I would rather have fought Mr. X since his reasons would be normal."

Eddie" Heeh you said it, look at that, he is bleeding, yeah he is weak, maybe she can finish him off, she mustn't lose this fight, her life and the mayors depends on her fighting but damn she is good that's for sure."

In the end he fell to the ground, he bled a lot, Adam and Eddie moved towards the girl who was breathing for her life, she was bleeding a little and was a lot weak, it had been a hard fight, but she won over her own brother, she overcame him.

As they reached him and her, he spoke out to them with his last breath of air, he knew his life was up, he was ready to die, it was the end he knew it, his own sister had made it happen.

Coie" Listen, I will never accept what you said, I…will never accept…admitting that I was wrong, since I don't think I am, but if you really want to save the mayor then hurry, since in a few minutes the bomb will go up, in a few second this whole Razor turf will…..blow….up….."

He lost his breath after this, while they ran up to the mayor, found the keys by the table, the un cuffed him, told him that time was up they had to run before the bomb would explode, ten seconds was left on the clock when they came out of the turf, the made it, as they came out the whole turf blew up.

Cars were waiting outside for the mayor, as he walked inside the car he said that they should be proud of what they did, and that he would be honored to give them the key to the city for saving him and for having saved the city many times before, after that the car drove away.

Ending

As they stood there, the girl looked up at them and told them that she wasn't going to receive it and that she wasn't the one he was talking to, she had a reason but never told it to them however she did tell them some other things before she left.

Mystery Girl" Oh by the way never told you my name, but it is Lace, I came here like you did, I am from another part of the city, in the old part of the city, where we have our own cop unit, I must take my leave of you now, but I guess we will meet again someday perhaps."

Adam" Lace huh, I think I have heard that name somewhere before, you are the one who defeated the Quinci Gang right, back when I came into this cop business I read something about you, am I wrong here in thinking that you are the one who empty handed destroyed the whole gang?"

Lace" No, but the past is the past, I have long ago put that past behind me, as far as I remember it didn't happen, it never happened, so you are not wrong, but in my mind you are, goodbye Adam, and goodbye Eddie, I must leave now, I don't have time."

As she left Adam, Eddie and Stan stood and watched her leave, then turned towards a big ocean, there they stood and watched the sunrise as it came up, like it was raising from the ocean, for now they knew that peace would prosper, but no one knew what would happen some months later when Mr. X would return.

The End

Half Prologue

My name is Lace, I was once the daughter of somebody, but when he died it all went wrong, it stirred up something no one could ever know, I was there when Mr. X died, I was there when they left, I was there when they fought against them in many of the stories you have heard.

I was hidden however, they have met me once, and they would meet me one more time. The stories of Wood Oak City might be over for many of the heroes of the city, or at least that's what they think, time will stand still, when the beginning to the end begins, it is here, heroes must fight, together unite, in the battle for the final stand of Wood Oak City…

It Begins and will end tonight!

Street Of Rage V - The Final Conclusion


End file.
